System Malfunction Characters
__TOC__ 'Foreword' None of these six possess the ability to speak in the canon. They do so outside of the story for the purposes of clarity. System Malfunction (partially uploaded) 'Lakarnan' Basic Information *Length/Height: 5'2"/3'4" (1.6m/1m) *Weight: 210 pounds (95.2kg) *Forum colour: Light blue Traits *Capable of seeing heat as if through an infrared camera *Skilled in melee combat Flaws *Young mind in an old body- he doesn't think things out too well Appearance : Lakarnan looks something like a gray-blue furred creature with a vaguely canine form. His claws are slightly augmented compared to those of a typical creature of his size. Personality : Quick to leap into the fray, Lakarnan has little self-restraint. He will spend a small amount of time to contemplate a strategy before leaping in to attack. 'Kali' Basic Information *Length/Height: 5'0"/2'11" (1.5m/0.9m) *Weight: 170 pounds (77kg) *Forum colour: Orange Traits *Can climb shadowed walls as if walking normally *Has the ability to spit globules of highly potent acid *Uncannily intelligent Flaws *Weak in physical combat Appearance : Kali could be mistaken for an oversized cat with orange-black fur. She has large paws which grip onto dark surfaces as if they were coated in glue. Her ears are unusually large, as is her tail for balance purposes Personality : The cat prefers to stay out of sight, using her climbing skills to avoid foes. She has the intellect to enjoy a conversation- however she lacks the ability to speak, as all of her kin do. 'Shaara' Basic Information *Length/Height: 7'8"/4'6" (2.3m/1.4m) *Weight: 370 pounds (167kg) *Forum colour: Gray Traits *Extraordinary strength and fortitude Flaws *Lacks any self-restraint whatsoever *No real special talents Appearance : Shaara is a cat-like creature the size of a tiger with dull gray fur. She has a perpetual glazed-over look in her eyes and rarely features any sort of expression on her face. Her teeth and claws are significantly augmented, causing the latter to click even whilst retracted Personality : Emotion has no meaning to the creature. Shaara believes any real expression of thought beyond what is needed will only hinder her in battle, although she occasionally allows a sliver of some sort of inner personality out. 'Jackal' Basic Information *Length/Height: 5' 1"/3'0" (1.5m/0.9m) *Weight: 180 pounds (81.6kg) *Forum Colour: Black Traits *Capable of fading into darkness *Poisonous bite Flaws *Second only to Kali in open-battle weakness Appearance : Something between a cat and a hyena, Jackal bears a striking resemblance to Kali. Both have a similar form- however, Jackal has jet black fur. She has the longest talons of any of her kin. Personality : Jackal is a heartless destroyer, yet unlike Shaara embraces emotion. She takes great glee in killing, oftentimes rushing off well beyond her goal to continue battle. When revealed, however, she is quick to flee and attempt a second ambush 'Varn' Basic Information *Length/Height: 5'5"/3'5" (1.7m/1m) *Weight: 205 pounds (93kg) *Forum Colour: Bright red Traits *Unusually dexterous claws *Highly adept healer Flaws *Lacks willpower to fight despite possessing the natural weapons to do so Appearance : Varn looks like a bit of a fox or a canine and has striking red fur. He often has a small satchel strapped to his side, the only part of the elaborate pack he once carried there. His claws are flexible and independent of one another, lending them a semi-human appearance. Under each of her forepaws, a scalpel-sharp blade is sheathed in a layer of cartilage Personality : As a weary medic of battles past, Varn abhors combat and attempts to avoid it all costs. He will defend himself if his life is threatened, but he prefers to flee. His penchant for healing leads him to work himself into exhaustion if there are many injured. Oftentimes, he only stops when overcome by sleep. He is rather timid and easily frightened 'No-Name' Basic Information *Length/Height: 4'7"/2'9" (1.4m/0.8m) *Weight: 150 pounds (68kg) *Forum Colour: Dark brown Traits *None Flaws *None Appearance : No-Name looks like a brown serval. One of his eyes is put out, a mass of scar tissue in its place Personality : No-Name is extremely sensitive to pain and avoids all contact with others when possible. He suffered severe burns in his youth, from which he never fully recovered Category:Characters Category:Someguyfromcrowd